A Very Mery Explodsive Minecart Christmas by The Diamond Minecart
by DrWhoFan611
Summary: Hello, down here from The Diamond Minecart. And today, Christmas is coming, and I am going to make a present for Dr. Trayourus in this Fanfiction. Don't forget to leave a like.


_**Leonardo Presents,  
>A Christmas Special:<strong>_

_Dr Trayourus, what have you done? Why are you wearing antlers?_

_*Grunt* Dr Trayourus: 'It's Christmas'_

_Oh, Christmas? Oh my God I better get started on the lights!_

**A Very Merry Explosive Diamond Christmas**

Hello, down here from The Diamond Minecart. And today, we are about to do something a bit different- instead of another Mod-Showcase or Mini-Game or anything like that, today we are about to have this episode in literature, wri'en by this guy I had never meet in my life named; Leonardo, with the help of his li'l brother. There he is, right here, in the lab, wri'ing everything down, with his li'le brother helping. Oh, and look at that- he skipped the 'T's, why did he skip the 'T's? I may be Bri'ish, but- hey, he did it again! Okay, he might be a be'er wri'er than I thought, but then again; this is not the real me, just some person I don't even know at _all _wri'ing in my perspective. So, let's ignore all of this confusing stuff and ignore Leonardo completely.

So, moving on, this is December the 4th 2014, so this is going to be a Christmas Special. So, today we need to make some Christmas presents for Grim and Dr. Trayourus. So, for Grim, I'll get him a bunch of bones- no, wait, that would be offensive. You see, Grim has no skin or fur because Trayourus did that to him- long story. I'll just get him a stake. So, for Trayourus, I'll... wow, I'm not so sure what to get him. Give me just a moment, will you?

Three Hours Later

... oh, I got it! I'll make an epic Minecart of _Doom_. This is only going to take a minute.

Five Hours Later

Okay, it's complete. It didn't take that much Time, really. So, let's test it out! Alright, I hopped in now, and we are about to go and... wait a second, there's something wrong! I need to hop out and... wow, did you see that? Of curse you didn't, your just reading words. So, I'll tell you; I might of missed up a bit and added a bit _too_ much doom, and now the cart is flying away forever and ever. If I would have stayed in there, then I would have been falling for all of eternity. Thank God I escaped. This is on survival, you see, not on creative. Oh, you don't see- Fanfiction, stupid Fanfiction. Anyway, I got a be'er idea. I'll make a brand. New. Helicopter! This would only take a few moments, as quick as a bull'eh!

Two Days Later

Okay, it's finally done, a brand new helicopter for Trayourus. I call it the Tray-Copter. It is brilliant; it looks just Trayourus, only in Helicopter form. It has a big nose, green eyes, it's mostly white like his lap-coat, and look, if I push this button, that looks like his door-nob, it'll make a grunt sound. Watch, it sounds just like him.  
>*Click*<br>*Grunt*  
>You see, it sounds just like him. You may not be able to hear it, but at least you read it, so that's good enough. Now let's take this off for a test drive. Here we go, we're about to fly and... we're not flying, this thing is out of gas. Why did I make a Helicopter, and forgot to put in any gas? Okay, next thing; this is sure to work, sense it's not going move- I am going to make a statue. And I can do it in the in maybe three minutes... (maybe)<p>

7 Days Later

Okay, it is done- I had made a statue of Dr. Trayourus, and the best part of it is that on the inside is TNT. Trayourus is going to love this! It. Is. Huge! Now all I have to do is add the- wait, what is that Creeper doing here? I- hey, what are you doing? Stay away from that, I worked hard on it, I-

Sssssssssssssssssssssss

- wait, why are you hissing? Why are you hissing? Why- oh God, please don't, don't you dare, don't you-

BOOOOOM!

- aaaand he destoried it... perfect... this had basically destroyed half of the destroyed- I'm sure Trayourus won't notice. Good thing I was in crea'ive this Time, or else I wouldn't of survived that. Wait... TNT... I got it! I will make Christmas-Tree... MADE OUT OF TNT! IT'S BRILLIENT! Right now it's the 11th, so I got twelve Days left, but luckily I can simply do this in one.

One Day Later

Okay, I had made it. It took longer than I thought. It is perfect, Trayourus is going to love this. All I have to do is simply make sure he dosn't come in for the next eleven days. It is beautiful, it is huge, it is going to make an awesome explosion! And now... to hide it, maybe... wait, wasn't there suppose to be one block here? Eh, I most of forgot, I might as well- hey, what happened to that huge chunk? I need to fix this, here we- HEY! What happened to the whole thing!? I- HEY! What is that Endermen doing with that TNT block? Isn't that my TNT!? Hey, come back here! I...- oh forget it, I'll just remake it. This is going to be a long week, this calls for a musical montage...

~On the first day of Christmas,  
>I shall have my revenge on Thee~<p>

~An Endermen stole the whole Tree...~

~One the second day of Christmas,  
>I shall have my revenge on Thee~<p>

~Two Pigmen attacked,  
>And an Endermen stole the whole Tree...~<p>

~On the third day of Christmas,  
>I shall have my revenge on Thee~<p>

~Three Skeletons shot,  
>Two Pigmen attacked,<br>And an Endermen stole the whole Tree...~

~On the fourth day of Christmas,  
>I shall have my revenge on Thee~<p>

~Four red-stone torches ignited,  
>Three Skeletons shot,<br>Two Pigmen attacked,  
>And an Endermen stole the whole Tree...~<p>

~On the fifth day of Christmas,  
>I shall have my revenge on Thee~<p>

~FIVE GREIFERS HACKED!~

~Four red-stone torches ignited,  
>Three Skeletons shot,<br>Two Pigmen attacked,  
>And an Endermen stole the whole Tree...~<p>

~On the sixth day of Christmas,  
>I shall have my revenge on Thee~<p>

~Six Zombies a' using flint n' steel,~

~FIVE GREIFERS HACKED!~

~Four red-stone torches ignited,  
>Three Skeletons shot,<br>Two Pigmen attacked,  
>And an Endermen stole the whole Tree...~<p>

~On the seventh day of Christmas,

I shall have my revenge on Thee~

~Seven torches a' torchin',  
>Six Zombies a' usin' flint n' steel,~<p>

~FIVE GREIFERS HACKED!~

~Four red-stone torches ignited,  
>Three Skeletons shot,<br>Two Pigmen attacked,  
>And an Endermen stole the whole Tree...~<p>

~On the eighth day of Christmas,  
>I shall have my revenge on Thee~<p>

~Eight Slimes surrounded,  
>Seven torches a' torchin',<br>Six Zombies a' usin' flint n' steel,~

~FIVE GREIFERS HACKED!~

~Four red-stone torches ignited,  
>Three Skeletons shot,<br>Two Pigmen attacked,  
>And an Endermen stole the whole Tree...~<p>

~One the ninth day of Christmas,

I shall have my revenge on Thee~

~Nine Dogs are annoying,  
>Eight Slimes surrounded,<br>Seven torches a' torchin',  
>Six Zombies a' usin' flint n' steel,~<p>

~FIVE GREIFERS HACKED!~

~Four red-stone torches ignited,  
>Three Skeletons shot,<br>Two Pigmen attacked,  
>And an Endermen stole the whole Tree...~<p>

~On the tenth day of Christmas,  
>I shall have my revenge on Thee~<p>

~Ten Lavablocks a burnin',  
>Nine Dogs are annoying,<br>Eight Slimes surrounded,  
>Seven torches a' torchin',<br>Six Zombies a' usin' flint n' steel,~

~FIVE GREIFERS HACKED!~

~Four red-stone torches ignited,  
>Three Skeletons shot,<br>Two Pigmen attacked,  
>And an Endermen stole the whole Tree...~<p>

~On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
>I shall have my revenge on Thee~<p>

~Eleven reasons to quite,  
>Ten Lavablocks a' burnin',<br>Nine Dogs are annoying,  
>Eight Slimes surrounded,<br>Seven torches a' torching,  
>Six Zombies a' usin' flint n' steel,~<p>

~FIVE GREIFERS HACKED!~

~Four red-stone torches ignited,  
>Three Skeletons shot,<br>Two Pigmen attacked,  
>And an Endermen stole the whole Tree...~<p>

~On the twelve day of Christmas,  
>I shall have my revenge on Thee...~<p>

~An Endermen stole the TNT,  
>Eleven reasons to quite,<br>Ten Lavablocks a' burnin',  
>Nine Dogs are annoying,<br>Eight Slimes surrounded,  
>Seven torches a' torhcin',<br>Six Zombies a' usin' flint n' steel,~

~FIVE GREIFERS HACKED!~

~Four red-stone torches ignited,  
>Three Skeletons shot,<br>Two Pigmen attacked,  
>Trayourus was about to See,<br>So I had to blow up the whole Tree...~

Finally, it is finally Christmas, and the tree survived, and Trayourus dose not know about this _at all!_ He almost found out at least, but I still manage to cover it... by blowing it up... yeah, it was destoried over and over in the process- I could have just waited till the last minute! Anyway, the tree is complete, no signs of Endermen, Pigmen, Skeletons, red-stone torches, Zombies, regular torches, Slimes, Dogs, Lavablocks, reasons to quite, and or any signs of Trayourus- I think we are safe. It shall wait, right here, right behind the lab- perfect place to hide it until the Time has come. So, lets now enter the lab and celebrate Christmas!

Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you guys are having a good Time.

Grunt* Trayourus: We are.  
>*Bark*<p>

Oh ho ho, I'm glad, I'm glad. And boy am I tired of hearing Dogs bark, but not you Grim. I love you, Grim. Your a good Dog. Speaking of you, I have a little something for you- here, have a stake! Yummy yummy. Ha, ha, ha, haaaah! Look at you, all happy, with the little hearts and stuff. So, what did you get us, Grim...? Oh, right, your a Dog. A Skeleton Dog. So, Trayourus, what did you get me?

*Grunt* Trayourus: 'A snow-comb machine'

A snow-comb machine?

*Grunt* Trayourus: 'Yes'

Wow, that's amazing. Thank you, Trayourus, and Merry Christmas to you!

*_Grunt* Trayourus: 'Ditto'_

So... where is it...? I want to see my new snow-comb machine! I want to make myself a snow-comb machine!

*_Grunt* 'Where the snow is'_

Oh, you mean over there? Wow, lets go over there and make some snow-combs! I can't wait to make some snow combs with my new snow-comb machine! Lets head out, and... oh, Craig? What are you doing at my door...? Is that a present? Oh that's cool. Wait a second... how long have you been here...?

*Growl*

Wow, creepy. Anyway, do you mind if I open that? Of curse you don't, lets do this. What's in there...? Hey... a flint n' steel, you got me a flint n' steel. Why...? I never even wanted a flint n' steel...

*Growl*

... wow, still creepy. Anyway, lets move on- to the mountain!

A Long Walk Later

And we're here! We're finally here, at the snowy mountain. And oh! Oh! There it is! There it finally is! The snow-comb machine, oh this is going to be loads of fun! Now, lets-

*_Grunt* Trayourus: 'What's that?'_

What's what?

*_Grunt* Trayourus: 'That, over there.'_

What, what are you looking at- oh no. Oh no. Don't Trayourus, don't! Don't look over there! Lets move back, quickly!

A Long 'Quick' Walk Later

Okay, we are back. Trayourus almost saw the TNT Tree. But I think... it's about Time I show him. Hey Trayourus!

*Grunt* Trayourus: 'What?'

You wanna see something?

*Grunt* Trayourus: 'What is it?'

It's your present, Dr. Trayourus. You wanna see it?

*Grunt* Trayourus: 'Sure'

Okay, lets go! Now, we are outside, and Trayourus is about to see. Now Trayourus, don't peak, okay.

*Grunt* Trayourus: 'Okay'

No peaking?

*Grunt* Trayourus: 'No peaking'

Good, nooow... open them!

*Grunt* Trayourus: 'Wow'

So, what do you think?

*Grunt* Trayourus: 'It's great'

Really?

*Grunt* Trayourus: 'Sure'

Well, that sounds awesome! Merry Christmas, Trayourus.

*Grunt* Trayourus: 'Merry Christmas'

The Next Day

Okay, Christmas is over, and it. Was. _Great!_ I can't believe the fun we had making that! The TNT Tree is now right here, right in the lab. Hopefully it's not gonna blow anytime soon, or else it's going to destroy the whole lab. Now, lets head out, have some fresh air, and not expect _anything_ to go wrong.

One Long Walk Later

Wow, that was a really fun episode. Oh, wait, you havn't saw that. Oh well. Anyway, look at the view! The lab looks _tiny_ from there, and-  
><em>BOOOOOM!<br>- _D... did it just explode? Oh my God, it must have been the tree! How could have this happened! Don't worry Trayourus, I'm on my way! I'll be there in a quick second!

Five Minutes Later

Trayourus, Trayourus, are you okay? Where are you... Grim! Oh Grim, your alright! Of curse you survived, nothing can kill you. But what about Trayourus...? He was in the lab, wasn't he...? Oh, why...? Why Trayourus!? Take me instead! Oh, this is _far_ too tragic! Trayourus is dead! Oh Trayourus, you were my best friend! You were the best friend I ever had!

*Grunt* 'Really?'

Trayourus...? Your alive!?

*Grunt* Trayourus: 'Sure'

But... but... how...?

*Grunt* Trayourus: 'The Pig-powered cloning machine'

Oh... oh, you cloned your self?

*_Grunt* Trayourus: 'Yeah'_

You used the clone-machine!?

*Grunt* Trayourus: 'Yeah'

Wow! That's amazing! That was really amazing, right there. I thought I would have lost you forever... now... what about the lab...?

*Grunt* Trayourus: 'We rebuild it'

'Rebuild it'? Well, I guess. How long did it take _you_ to build it in the first place?

*Grunt* Trayourus:'A year'*

A whole 'year'?

*Grunt* Trayourus: 'Yes'

You mean... until next Christmas...?

*Grunt* Trayourus: 'Yep'

Well... Time to get to work I guess!

Hello guys, this is The Diamond Minecart, and thank you for watchin- I mean reading. I forgot this isn't a video... or anything... anyway, thank you for reading. You should find my link in the button of the fic' so you could subscribe to the real Diamond Minecart, and while your at it, why not give a follow to DrWhoFan611, the channel that owns the Fanfiction that was written by Leonardo. More of his info is at his profile. Well, some of it, it's a bit of a progress he's making with this new thing going on, and he's been quite busy with... oh, what did he tell me again? Oh, right; "real life n' stuff". Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Haaah! Oh, and this is also dedicated to his li'le brother for helping and supporting him, please comment and give him a big thank you!

Please give a favorite to this fanfiction and a follow, and I will be seeing you next Time in the _real_ videos. Goodbye.

**Merry Christmas!  
>The End<br>**

**Original Link to****The ****_Real_**** Diamond Minecart: channel/UCqP6i9OAKirQ8eSks1mXM1Q**  
><strong>~Enjoy<strong>


End file.
